1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to massaging devices, and more particularly relates to massaging devices for applying pressure pulses to muscles and a related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Massage devices for muscle massage and muscle relaxation are known. Such devices may employ arrays of powered plungers arranged to strike the skin of a person being massaged such that impacts of the plungers collectively provide a beneficial effect which alleviates pain or provides other therapeutic results.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,615, issued to Richard K. Frazier on Oct. 25, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,968, issued to German E. Rudashevsky et al. on Dec. 6, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,989, issued to Rosalie Simon on Sep. 21, 1993, are illustrative. In each case of the prior art cited above, reciprocating plungers are controlled according to a scheme which affects one or more characteristics of plunger action. For example, Rudashevsky et al. controls frequency of plunger operation within a range of 0 to 250 Hz by connection to an AC electrical circuit. Rudashevsky et al. is concerned with design of individual plunger actuators, and is silent regarding an overall pattern of plunger action. By contrast, the present invention produces random actuation in an array or plurality of plungers.
Frazier controls a plurality of plungers in a pattern which correlates to musical characteristics, these characteristics being analyzed by a microprocessor which then issues control signals actuating individual plungers accordingly to influence frequency, amplitude, and beat. This is different from actuating individual plungers randomly, as practiced in the present invention. In fact, predictable nature of musical cadences may act to defeat randomness in that the body may come to anticipate plunger action to a degree.
Simon individually controls plungers for time duration, frequency, and pressure. Unlike the present invention, there is no provision for random actuation of plungers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,284, issued to Gordon W. Fenn on Jan. 18, 1994, plungers are activated according to specific patterns, such as progressive actuation of adjacent rows, although adjacent plungers may be asynchronous due to variable tolerances of timing components. However, the device of Fenn is a rigid, hand held device, rather than the flexible, broad pad of the present invention. Also, plungers are exposed in Fenn, whereas they are covered in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.